Carlo Lorenzo dares viewers to play "Kasama: Break the Bank" on RPN 9
Janaury 23, 2016 Carlo Lorenzo hosts Kasama: Break the Bank, wherein viewers can choose from the 14 briefcases that may contain cash prizes ranging from P1 to P100,000. This game show airs on RPN 9 every Saturday from 7 to 8 p.m. By using a cellphone, a tablet and a TV set, viewers can take part in the newest game show to be launched by RPN 9 tonight, January 23. DJ Mo Twister introduces Kabarkada: Break the Bank, which allows viewers to win up to P100,000 from Monday-Friday. RPN president and CEO Robert T. Rivera announced that the Philippines is the second country to acquire the franchise of the show from Endemol International, the company behind Big Brother, Deal or No Deal and other shows. "The prizes of Break the Bank are more suited for the audiences of RPN. It's more relevant to the lifestyle of our target audience, those who are 15 - 40 years old," explains Rivera. Aside from the Philippines, Break the Bank is being shown in Greece. To demonstrate how Kasama: Break the Bank will be played, a simulation of the game was presented to the press last Tuesday, January 12, at the studio of RPN in Broadcast City. Carlo Lorenzo emphasized that those who want to join the game show will have only one contestant to visit the studio. By registering once, the viewers will have the chance to be called by Carlo and take part in the game show to aired every Saturday night from 7 to 8 p.m. on RPN 9. The TV host will call lucky home viewers with his questions. Viewers can choose from the 14 briefcases that may contain cash prizes ranging from P1 to P100,000. Before opening the chosen briefcase, Mo will offer viewers "Kasama Prize Packages" that may include holiday trips, gadgets, or even a brand new car. There are also surprise segments such as the Star Value, wherein a chosen celebrity will offer items that have sentimental value to the star who donated the prizes. During the simulation game, Sarah Geronimo offered a DVD player that she is endorsing. Kasama: Break the Bank is the participatory version of the hit show Kapamilya: Deal or No Deal on RPN 9. There will be only one studio contestants, such home viewers playing the game in the comfort of their homes. Viewers can join and play the interactive TV game anytime and anywhere, after a one-time free text registration, by answering simple yet entertaining word games. "You need your cellphone, a TV set, and a little bit of common sense," explains Carlo. "We have a banker who will be raising the stakes a bit higher." Since the format of the show is quite similar to Deal or No Deal, is there a possibility that Break the Bank will compete with the game show hosted by Luis Manzano on ABS-CBN? "I don't think so. Iba naman ang market ng RPN 9 and ang kasabay nito ay ang mga teleseryes. "If you want to win P1 million or P2 million, I think you will want join Deal or No Deal, but if you just want to have fun and win a trip or cash, then you will want to join Break the Bank." Why did they choose Carlo Lorenzo to host this new game show? "It was a very short list but Carlo was on the top of our list. I've seen him grow as a host and this show is more challenging. Kasama: Break the Bank will entertain home viewers every Saturday from 7 to 8 p.m. on RPN 9.